We Have Memories
by WickedGypsy
Summary: {songfic to 'There'll You Be' by Faith Hill} Buffy remembers what she had. She just hopes that she made the right choice.


"We Have Memories"  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
A/N: This is a B/A songfic (*sigh* I am so obsessed w/songfics...). The song is "There You'll Be" by: Faith Hill. I owe help to my friend, bashipper, who helped me choose a song for this. Thanks!  
  
*  
  
The cool breeze engulfed her. 'It's nice up here,' Buffy thought, looking over the small town of Sunnydale. It wasn't often that she had time to spend on this roof. Heck, it wasn't often that she had time to do anything that didn't involve work, work, or work. But now that she was alone, and that the world hadn't ended, she felt so free.  
  
The darkness didn't bother her one bit. It was just the thing to make her feel...herself. The past had just slipped its precious way into her thoughts. And she remembered how she got up to this point of her life. She remembered the love that made her stronger. She remembered how she felt when she as with him. She remembered him.  
  
"When I think back  
  
On these times  
  
And the dreams  
  
We left behind..."  
  
That man that made her feel like she belonged. The man that made her believe that anything was possible. That man found his way back into her thoughts. The man who made her happy that she could just remember him.  
  
"I'll be glad  
  
'Cause I was blessed  
  
To get to have you  
  
In my life..."  
  
She smiled as she remembered his face, and at how he made her feel safe when he held her in his arms. The happiness was coming back to her. It was scaring her.  
  
"When I look back  
  
On these days  
  
I'll look and see your face..."  
  
A tear fell from her eyes and onto her hands. She remembered at how he was always there for her when she needed him the most.  
  
"You were right there for me..."  
  
She remembered at how he could make her smile just from the slightest gesture. He was just so sweet. "But it doesn't matter anymore," Buffy thought out loud. He has a different life. So does she.  
  
"In my dreams  
  
I'll always see you soar  
  
Above the sky..."  
  
She didn't have to fight it. She knew that she still dreamed of him. She knew that she still loved him. 'No one can ever know,' she silently vowed, clutching the silver cross necklace.  
  
"In my heart  
  
There always be a place  
  
For you for all my life  
  
I'll keep a part  
  
Of you with me..."  
  
She did keep a part of him with her. This necklace was what she had left of him. This necklace.  
  
"And everywhere I am  
  
There you'll be..."  
  
She looked into the night sky as the first flakes of winter gracefully fell. That just made her think of Angel again. It reminded her of when they held hands that one beautiful night.  
  
"Well you showed me  
  
How it feels  
  
To feel the sky  
  
Within my reach..."  
  
Buffy smiled at those memories. She would never forget him. Never.  
  
"And I always  
  
Will remember all  
  
The strength you  
  
Gave to me..."  
  
Was it really that long ago? Buffy thought. He had made her so strong. The strength was so unbearable to her. His leaving made her a new person. And right now, she missed him. She missed the safety she felt when he held her in his arms, when he would whisper in her ear ever so softly "I love you."  
  
"Your love made me  
  
Make it through..."  
  
She owed so much to him for everything he did. She just wished that she could tell him that herself. She wished she could tell him "Thank you for loving me."  
  
"Oh, I owe so much to you  
  
You were right there for me..."  
  
Now, all she had left of him were the memories. The time they had made love, and he became all..."grr."  
  
"In my dreams  
  
I'll always see you soar  
  
Above the sky  
  
In my heart  
  
There always be a place  
  
For you for all my life  
  
I'll keep a part  
  
Of you with me  
  
And everywhere I am  
  
There you'll be..."  
  
Oh, how she missed those soft lips on hers! How she missed those wondrous eyes that showed sympathy! How she missed the way he had made her feel! How she had just missed...him.  
  
He was the one who made her feel like a normal person. He was the one who she trusted the most. He was the one who made her tiniest bit alive. He was the one who she fought to live for. He was the one who she wished was hers.  
  
"'Cause I always saw in you  
  
My light, my strength  
  
And I want to thank you  
  
Now for all the ways  
  
You were right there for me  
  
You were right there for me  
  
For always  
  
In my dreams  
  
I'll always see you soar  
  
Above the sky  
  
In my heart  
  
There always be a place  
  
For you for all my life  
  
I'll keep a part  
  
Of you with me  
  
And everywhere I am  
  
There you'll be..."  
  
She did miss him so much. She missed him a lot. But, no matter how much she missed him, her heart was with a dead man: the man who she loved a while after Angel had broken her heart, her soul.  
  
The man whom she affectionately called "Spike."  
  
*  
  
A/N: How was it? Hmm? Please review! 


End file.
